Marco's Curse, an owl at my window
by Fritzmonorail
Summary: Sarah can't believe that shes managed to find a group of people who except her. Marco can't believe there's a girl who actually wants to talk to him. Unfortunately for Marco The Goblin king doesn't enjoy competition. Now Marco's life is about to get a lot more interesting whether he wants it to or not.
1. Chapter 1 Unwanted competition

**I'm very new to fan fiction and I would really appreciate feedback. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I already have a plan for second chapter and am working on it. As of now I think that this is going to be a rather long story, but I'm not sure how long. I will try to update frequently, but school work and other obligations may get in the way.**

Disclaimer: I keep wishing for it but unfortunately I don't own Labyrinth. The only thing I own are any of the original characters portrayed, and the story itself.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky of the Goblin city. Jareth sat alone in his chambers silently watching Sarah through a crystal. It was something he found himself doing nearly Every night. It had been three years since she had defeated his Labyrinth, three long years since she rejected him. Admittedly he had been furious at first. How could she reject him? He had moved the stars themselves for her. However the initial anger had been quick to fade into a deep sense, of regret and longing.

These years had given him time to think. Sarah had been much too young at the time. She probably didn't even understand what he was offering her. After coming to this conclusion the Goblin King decided that waiting until she was older and trying again would be the only chance he had to claim his queen. He would have her, and no other. Of this he was certain.

He watched as Sarah grew lovelier with each passing day. Her body matured over time into a curvier more womanly figure, much to Jareth's delight. He chuckled to himself.

 _I suppose that's another one of the positives to waiting._

Jareth's mood quickly shifted as he recalled one of the negatives aspects of her entrancing beauty. Besides his nightly observations of her often sleeping form he sometimes found time in his busy daily schedule to check on her from time to time. He had even ventured to the above ground to watch her in his owl form on a few occasions. He had seen enough of her day to day life to know that she attracted no shortage of male attention.

One male in particular, he had noticed was often bay Sarah's side. He was a tall, thin, boy with pale skin and dark black hair. Jareth could tell by the way the boy looked at her that he had feelings for her that far surpassed friendship. Whenever Sarah was with her friends The the pale idiot would always be closer to her than the others.

At first Jareth just ignored him. He was a lanky awkward fellow who didn't have a chance with Sarah. Sarah was a beautiful intelligent girl, with high hopes and aspirations. She was destined for more than just a plain, (possibly homosexual) human boy. He wasn't even worth the trouble he would have to go through to get rid of him. That was what he thought; but as the days turned to months he saw them grow closer to each other, and the thought occurred to him that maybe, he had spoken too soon. Eventually it got so that the only thing that kept him calm was the fact that on each of those occasions he Sarah had always been in a group of other friends. He had never seen them alone together; that is not until yesterday.

That day he had been in his study looking over a mountain of paperwork. He had just finished replying to a particularly frustrating letter from the Fae High council, when his thoughts once again drifted to Sarah. He felt that something was off, that something with Sarah was not as it should be. Feeling slightly worried he resigned himself to taking a quick break to check on his beloved. With a flick of his wrist a crystal immediately appeared in his hand. What he saw unsettled him to say the least. Sarah was sprawled out on her stomach reading from a nearby text book.

Had she been alone Jareth wouldn't have given it a second thought, however that was not the case. Sitting next to his precious Sarah was the boy who he had seen so near to her when she spent time with her usual gaggle of companions. Only this time they were alone, on her bed of all places. He gritted his teeth, and nearly growled at the sight. The pale idiot, appeared to be in the midst of regaling Sarah with one of his foolish anecdotes, in a foolish attempt at wit. Occasionally Sarah would look up and giggle, but soon her giggles transformed in to a fit of hysterical laughter. He burned with jealousy. Whatever the fool was saying, it was clear that Sarah found it amusing. He knew he had to act fast.

Recalling that day made him grimace ruefully. He would be dammed if he was going to lose Sarah to some pathetic mortal boy. Jareth had heard the faint whispers of his name as she dreamt, and seen hoe she sometimes drifted off and drawn the Goblin king in her sketch book without even realizing it. Jareth knew that Sarah still had feelings for him. He just had to make sure that this interloper was dealt with. As he lay down on his bed, a devilish smirk graced his features, and his eyes regained their usual mischievous glint. It was clear that he was devising a plan. "Perhaps, I'll just have to pay the boy a visit."

Marco shivered as the a sudden gust of wind blew against his sleeping form. An owl was perched on his windowsill, watching him. Marcos struggles had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of a nightmare

**I am in need of a beta reader to help with editing, especially page breaks, and dialogue. I spent hours typing and proof reading this chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. I'm still a little nervous because I have never shared my writing like this before. I love reviews, so please leave them. I only want to improve my writing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, I never did own Labyrinth, and I never will own Labyrinth.

Sarah was pulled abruptly out of what she had to admit was a rather pleasant dream, by the obnoxious blare of her alarm clock. She sighed and reluctantly dragged herself out of bed to prepare herself for another day of school. She knew she really shouldn't complain, it was nearly time for summer vacation, and it was Friday. She just couldn't help the fact that she definitely was not a morning person.

She began to think about her family. She had been thinking about her friend a lot lately, and in turn thinking about her life as a whole. Over the last three years she had developed a great relationship with Toby. She loved the little guy, And Toby looked up to her. She had even grown pretty close to Karen. She no longer saw her as an evil step mother. She had even managed to make a few friends. She had never had many friends before, and she had to admit that it was nice to have some people her own age, who didn't think she was weird that she could talk to. It all stemmed from that one fateful night. The night she wished Toby away. It had changed her. It made her reassess the way she had been living her life. Running the Labyrinth had brought about a sense of maturity that she never had before. Until that night she never realized just how selfish she had been.

Of coarse whenever she thought about the labyrinth her thoughts strayed to the Goblin King. He was something else she had been thinking about a lot lately. She had been dreaming about him as well. She shivered slightly as she remembered The dream that her alarm clock so rudely interrupted. She knew it was stupid to think such thoughts about the Goblin King. He was the villain after all. That's what she told herself. As time passed and she thought more and more about the Goblin King she saw him less and less as a bad guy. She thought back to his last words to her. _Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

Was the Goblin King truly in love with her, or was it just a trick? If he really did love her why? Why would someone like him want someone like her? She supposed when she got down to it the real question was did she love him?

She wasn't really sure.

-Marco's POV-

Marco never did like owls. Maybe it was the eyes. They had a piercing eyes that seemed to bare into his very soul, and they always seemed to be starring. Marco definitely didn't like being stared at. He had hated being stared at all his life. This was because people had always starred at him. And it had almost never been for a good reason. Taking all of this information into account it only made sense that when Marco woke up that morning to the sight of an owl perched on his open window, starring directly at him, he was not happy.

It only took him a second to react. He tumbled out of bed, and grabbed a nearby umbrella. He was just about to lunge at the feathered menace with all the masterful strength and coordination of a new born baby, he notice that the owl was no longer there. It was as if it had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Something about that owl just creeped him out (even more so than other owls). He thought about it's eyes. They were the first thing he saw that morning, when he opened his eyes. A pare of deep mysterious eyes. One blue, one brown.

He crept towards his window, still brandishing the umbrella. He stuck his head out and scanned the area for any sign of the owl. Finally satisfied by its absence, he swiftly shut the widow, making sure to lock it. He scratched his head. "Wait, why was my window opened?" He knew he would never leave his window open all nigh, in fact he was sure it was closed when he went to bed that night.

He thought for a second, then shook his head. "No way, it couldn't"

Owls couldn't open windows. They didn't have the fingers, or the strength for it. Marco knew this, but still felt a sense of unease. He decided to just forget about it, and get ready for school. He had nothing to worry about. After all, it was only an owl.

By the time Marco managed to push owl incident to the back of his brain he had made it half the way to school. He had just started to forget the whole thing when he started to feel uneasy, like someone or something was watching him. He tried to ignore the strange feeling and continue on, but he didn't make it far. Every step he took felt heavier than the last. He began to feel an uncontrollable sense of fear, and nervousness.

In one quick motion he spun around, and directed his gaze to the nearest tree. If you asked him why he knew to look at that tree, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He didn't even know why himself. All he knew at that moment was the unwavering gaze of the barn owl. The owl bore down on him with mismatched eyes that seemed almost threatening. For a short while the Owls gaze held Marco in Place, he was paralyzed.

Somehow he managed to tear himself away from the owl malevolent glare, and as soon as he did he took of down the street at full speed without a second thought. He turned on each corner so quickly that he almost tripped and fell, and when he finally arrived at his destination, he could swear that he had never been so happy to see Oak wood High school, in his entire life.

He saw his friends standing by a tree in front of the school, and gave a small sigh of relief. Sarah smiled and waved at him, as he approached the trio. Sarah's smile served to calm her down a bit, though he was still shaken. Sarah had a beautiful smile. Sarah was a beautiful person. Her long dark hair complimented her green eyes perfectly. At first he thought it would be weird having, a friend who was also a girl. He had never had many friends. For most of his life the only friends he had had were West, and Stevie. He was especially bad with girls.

Its not that he didn't like girls, in fact if you asked Stevie he would say that Marco cared entirely to much about girls. The problem was girls didn't like him. When west had introduced the new addition to there exclusive group of losers, he almost had a heart attack. Fortunately Sarah had fit right in to the group, and the nervousness went away completely. Now Sarah had become like a sister to him. Yes he admitted he had a little bit of a crush on her. How could he not. This chick played dungeons and dragons for crying out loud.

" wow Marco, you look like shit." quipped Stevie

" ya right back at you."

"seriously though, you don't look too good, are you okay?" Sarah had a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing really, lets just go inside"

As the four friends made their way inside the building Marco looked back at the tree, and his blood ran cold. There starring directly at him was the owl.

He knew then that this was far from over.


End file.
